


Pull Me In

by MusicLover6661



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Synacky - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Love, M/M, Rape, Romance, Slash, Synacky - Freeform, Violence, a7x, avenged sevenfold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian was forced to sell his body to get by while working in a brothel<br/>Zack is a wealthy mobster that kills anyone who crosses him<br/>what happens when Zack takes ownership of Brian and Brian develops feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tonights been so slow, there's been no customers and funds are beginning to run low, of course I never could live off fifty dollars a week, even when I had my apartment. Jasmine, the girl that usually works the room across from mine had gotten lucky, of course she was the only one that looked clean. She had money coming in constantly, it only really helped fuel her drug addiction. Most of the other girls, and guys, were either addicted to heroin, or meth. They never lasted long, I was never really surprised when I saw a new girl coming in, it was a shock to see a guy. Of course we were told to charge more, we were seen as “special” since the ratio of women to men was about 20 to 1. The last guy to stay here had to be carried out in a body bag, his client had snuck drugs in and caused him to overdose. I kinda missed him at times, he was a really great fuck and it was nice to not have to deal with clients all the time. Oh well, time to get ready for the clients that come in.

~~~~~~~~~ 

“Brian! Get your ass down here right now!” Ah shit, what did I do this time?

I pulled myself up and out of bed and begrudgingly walked downstairs, it was so strange to watch everyone act so normal. Granted it was only ten thirty in the morning, so people normally didn't go to find hookers.

“Yes?” I normally wasn't afraid of the brothel owner, except for the fact that she didn't care about throwing anyone out on the street.  
“You have a client coming in soon, try and tidy your room please” I was taken aback, a client this early? They must be married with kids.  
“Sure, when's she going to be here?” It was better to have a set time than to rush, especially if I had to look nice at the same time.  
“He, will be here in about an hour” I felt my eyes widen, HE? I hadn't slept with a man in months, I couldn't do this right now.  
“Yes ma'am” I turned and headed back up to my room. There wasn't much to clean, just some laundry to pick up was all.

I sighed when the door was shut, I hated dealing with any kind of client so early in the morning, man or woman. I quickly cleaned up and made sure everything was nice and tidy, if it kept our owner happy then we'd be happy.

“He's here, remember to be good and don't piss him off please” Madame Julie stuck her head in, her eyes narrowing at me slightly.  
“I won't, promise” I plopped down onto the bed and groaned, I could only hope he wasn't rough.

Before I could doze off again a hard knock was at the door, that must be him. Except I wasn't expecting the three men that walked inside. I wasn't warned about this, and there was no way I was going through with this.

“Don't worry boys, he won't try anything” The man that spoke was absolutely gorgeous, a thick dark beard, slicked back hair, beautiful blue green eyes. I couldn't imagine how much the suit he wore cost, probably more than I made in a month, a good month at that.

The two men that he had come in with left, slamming the door as we were soon left alone.

“Hmm, he did say you were pretty, didn't say anything about your tattoos” His eyes scanned over my body slowly, I couldn't help but cover my body. He scowled and stepped towards me angrily. I'm dead.  
“Did I say you could move?” His eyes were smoldering, and my brain was having a battle over whether I should be turned on or terrified.  
“Sorry” I mumbled softly, placing my hands into my lap to keep him from getting angrier.  
“Get undressed” He crossed his arms and glared, I'm definitely dead.

I stood up and pushed off my boxers and pajama pants, turning back to him I crawled onto the bed on my hands and knees. His clothes were strewn haphazardly across the room, he must not care about his thousand dollar suit if he's willing to throw it around. The bed dipped down as he sat behind me, the room fell silent after that.

“You must not remember him then, that's too bad” Before I could turn to ask him who he was talking about a sudden intrusion was causing me to scream out in pain. He didn't even have a condom on.  
“Fuck, you're even tighter than he said you were” I could barely catch my breath before he was slamming his hips against mine, the pain overtaking all my senses.

I bit down on the sheet roughly to keep the screams quieted, if the other hookers heard me they'd report this John and he clearly had the money to get me killed if he wanted to.

Once his hips began to falter I knew the pain would be over soon, I wasn't sure how much more I would be able to take of this.

“I'll have to tell him I stopped by” He growled and pushed his hips flush against mine as he came, I hated that feeling so much.

I couldn't help but whimper as he pulled out, it felt as if I was bleeding. How was I going to explain the blood to everyone? The man patted my thighs gently and grabbed his clothes, at least I could try and clean myself before the next client came.

“Don't you worry about anymore clients, I paid off Julie so that you're all mine” A dark smirk was strewn across his lips.

I was going to be raped whenever he wanted it? This couldn't be real, it just couldn't.

“She never did tell me your name though” He pulled on the suit jacket and fixed the color, his eyes never leaving me.  
“Brian” I spoke softly, I wanted him to leave more than anything now.  
“It suits you, my name is Zack, I'm sure you'll be screaming that next time I come to visit. Take care Brian” Zack turned on his heel and left. 

I couldn't handle that kind of pain all the time, lord only knows what else he would do to me. He probably has a sick fetish for abusing people sexually. And another question that was nagging at me was, who in the world was he talking about? The last guy I slept with was nothing like him, he made sure I was ready and didn't cause me to bleed from being so rough. Of course the sex was amazing, but I hadn't seen him since that day, and I doubt I would now.

“Brian?” Jasmine asked as she knocked softly on the door.  
“Come in” I pulled the sheet over my lap and made sure to hide any blood, better to keep suspicions low.  
“How're you holding up?” She looked nervous, as if she knew the kind of man Zack was.  
“A little sore, it's been a while since I've bottomed” I tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace.  
“I can't believe Zack picked you, he's always been so picky” So she did know!  
“I wasn't expecting it, I'd gladly let him have someone else that wasn't me” I was struggling to keep my composure in front of her, my entire lower half was on fire.  
“Oh my god you're bleeding!” Jasmine covered her mouth in shock, my eyes widened as I looked down at the sheet, it must've moved when I tried to get more comfortable.  
“Jasmine please, you cannot tell Madame Julie, if that man finds out he got ratted out he will kill me” I stood up and paced over to her quickly, my legs and ass screaming at me to lay back down.  
“He made you bleed, what if it gets worse?” Her eyes were pleading with me, I couldn't give in. Zack was terrifying to say the least. He'd probably send a body guard to kill me so he didn't get his hands dirty.  
“I'll be fine, but you can't tell anyone, I'll do anything if you keep quiet about this” I was just trying to stay alive at this point.  
“Fine, I won't say anything, but you owe me at least a week of payment” My heart nearly stopped, I didn't have that kind of money!  
“I'll give it to you when Madame Julie does, and not a moment after, okay?” She seemed pleased with that and left quickly. My legs giving out as the door shut. 

Was this really the life I was going to have to endure now? Being raped whenever that man wanted too? I would've rather ended my life than be around him ever again, of course I would be too damn scared to do it. I would just endure what he threw at me, no matter how painful. It couldn't be that bad, right? 

Wrong.


	2. 2

Zack was never gentle when he came to pay his little “visits”. They were always rough, violent, and left me bleeding in the small bathroom once he was gone. He would get creative with positions and things that were used to hurt me, he would always tie my hands and cover my mouth so no one could hear me scream. The silk would do more damage to my wrists than his grip ever had. I would have to hide the bruises from everyone, it was easy in the beginning, there weren't many to hide. As he came more often it got harder, it didn't end with just bruises though, there would be cuts. I had thrown out my sheets before anyone could see the blood on it, it would be too hard to explain. The girls would always look at me strangely when I wore long sleeves and pants in the summer, the heat would be unbearable, but I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell anyone. I just wanted to be free from all this pain.

 

~~~~~~~~ 

“There you are” I flinched at the voice that floated into my room. I wasn't expecting Zack for at least another week, he had a business trip he had to go to, and wasn't supposed to be back yet.  
“Aww is the little baby scared of me?” Zack smirked darkly and walked over slowly, he wore the same suit as when he had first stepped foot in my room.

The room was thick with tension, I could barely look at him without fear racing hot through my veins. This man was terrifying in every sense of the word.

“Get up, and get dressed, we're going out” I couldn't help but perk up at that, Zack never took me out, he would always just fuck me til I was nearing passing out and leave without another word.  
“Yes sir” I stood and grabbed clothes from the small closet that was right next to the bathroom, the pain from the last visit only a slight burn now.  
“Oh no, you won't be wearing those clothes my baby boy” Zack clapped his hands together and called in one of the guards who was carrying a long black bag, I didn't want to wear anything he had bought for me.  
“Here you are sir” The guard stood and glared at me as he laid down the bag. I really didn't want to be on his bad side, especially since his boss was the one fucking me constantly.  
“Thank you Anthony, you may leave while Brian gets dressed” Zack didn't even turn to look at the man, his eyes locked on me.

The guard left and slammed the door with a loud bang, I couldn't help the flinch. 

“Well? Aren't you going to get dressed so we can leave?” Zack's smirk was gone, a frown was set on his face as he stared at me.  
“Yes sir” I picked up the bag and unzipped it, the suit inside was magnificent. I couldn't imagine the cost.

Before I could give the thought any time I began to get dressed, you never made Zack wait, never. Once the suit jacket was on and buttoned, and a pair of very expensive looking dress shoes were on my feet I was being rushed out of my room. His arm tight around my waist. I began to wonder where he was taking me, and if I was going to be safe, or if this was the last time I would see that brothel. 

“Now where is he, we're going to be late” Zack's grip tightened as he scanned the street, he didn't look happy at all anymore.  
“He's here sir, would you like me to take him out back?” The guard leaned down closer to Zack, his eyes scanning the limo that pulled up. Jesus this guy had to be loaded.  
“No, that won't be necessary, just remember to follow the limo” The other guard opened the door to let Zack and I inside, it was spacious and nice, but it didn't take away any of the fear I had.  
“We'll be going to a clients party, I want you to be on your best behavior” Zack's eyes were glaring holes into the side of my head as we headed off.  
“Yes sir” I nodded my head slightly and swallowed, this wasn't going to end well.

He smiled once again and slipped his arm around my waist, his mood swings were always changing, one minute he would be happy and the next he'd be ready to kill someone. Of course I never did find out what he did for a living, I was always too afraid to ask. He was probably a mob boss, killing people that didn't pay him in time, could see it now.

“Just park right here, they're expecting us” Zack called to the driver as he stopped, my heart began to hammer in my chest, this was it, I could either make a good impression or piss Zack off beyond repair.

The limo door was opened by what seemed to be someone's butler, they were gesturing us towards the mansion like home. This place was incredible, I wouldn't fit in at all. As if that was my biggest worry right now, pfft. Zack would most likely drop me off at the brothel once the party was over, and he got what he wanted from me. Inside the large home was even more beautiful than the outside, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the people walking around were dressed in extravagant clothing. I felt so minuscule at that moment, why would Zack bring a hooker to a place like this?

“Matt! It's been so long” Zack abandon my side in haste to go find the person whose name he yelled, I stayed frozen in my spot, afraid I'd become lost in the mansion.  
“Well, well, if it isn't Zach Baker, where have you been?” Matt's voice sounded so familiar, I wonder if he ever visited the brothel before.  
“I've been traveling, you know how work is” Zack's signature smirk stretched across his lips, so this man knew something I didn't.  
“Yes, I do” Matt glanced over at where I stood and raised a brow.  
“Oh, let me introduce you” Zack walked over and roughly grabbed my arm, I could see the fire in his eyes and I knew that meant not to mess around.  
“He's got looks, that's for sure” Matt sipped the drink that was in his hand and cleared his throat.  
“Julie told me about him, said he was a feisty one in bed, of course I tamed him right away” Zack chuckled and slipped his arm around my waist, I could feel Matt undressing me with his eyes. I didn't like it.  
“You're still going to that whore house? All of them have diseases” Matt grimaced and finished the rest of his drink. I wanted to curl up in a hole and hide forever.  
“She only refers me to the new ones, I don't go there for the older women” Zack glared at Matt and tightened his grip. I couldn't get between them, I wasn't even supposed to be here.  
“Did you at least get him tested?” Matt handed his glass to a server that was carrying a tray of hors d'oeuvres, whispering for him to bring three more.  
“Do you think I'm that much of an idiot?” Zack spat, his eyes narrowing as he stared Matt down.  
“She's lied to you before, why wouldn't she do it again?” Matt's eyes were hard as stone, if anyone had walked by they'd think a staring contest was going on.  
“I had him tested, he's clean of everything” I couldn't help a soft squeak that passed my lips as Zack's hand rested on my ass, I was still sore.

Matt huffed and walked off into the party, the crowd swallowed him as he disappeared. I refused to look at Zack, he was already pissed off from the conversation with Matt, I didn't need to make it worse.

“Zack?” Another voice came from behind us, all I could gauge from his reaction was that he seemed pleased with the person.  
“Holy shit, I haven't seen you in years short shit” Zack laughed and turned to hug the person, I didn't want as awkward as an introduction as before.  
“Four years too long” The man, Johnny, patted his back and pulled back with a smile, his eyes instantly locking onto me.  
“Did big bad Zack Baker finally settle down?” Johnny's face lit up with a smile, if he only knew.  
“I may have, it'll be six months in a week” I turned my head to look at Zack shocked, he was keeping tabs on how long he was hurting me? Jesus Christ that's sadistic.  
“You ever go back to see Julie? I just saw her a few days ago, had the worst sex I've had in a while” He shook his head and sighed, I really hoped Zack didn't tell him the truth.  
“Haven't been there in forever, how'd the girls look?” Zack quickly covered his tracks, just hoped he wouldn't run into Matt and find out the truth now.  
“Not worth it at all, granted the last time I was there the guy overdosed on something before we could even get down to it” Oh my god, it was him! He killed Eric!  
“Brian? Is something wrong?” I could hear the concern in Zack's voice, I hadn't realized I had stopped breathing until then. Shit.  
“Yes, I'm alright” I had to refrain from calling him sir, his friends would find it weird.  
“Why don't you go get a drink and mingle?” Zack smiled and kissed my cheek softly, I felt the blood run to my face quickly.

I nodded and headed off to find the bar, he probably wanted to talk to Johnny without me there so I didn't look too suspicious. I kept my head down as I walked, it felt as if everyone was staring at me. Did they know about Zack? Did they know about who he truly was? Maybe, he tended to keep every aspect of his life hidden away from me.

“Brian” I jumped and turned to face Zack, he was absolutely fuming. What did I do?  
“Yes?” I asked softly, I didn't want to piss him off even more than I already had.  
“We're leaving” He grabbed my wrist and half walked, half dragged me from the mansion.

I caught up with him and kept my mouth closed, it was never better to ask Zack questions when he was angry, it only ended in pain. He shoved me into the limo and climbed in quickly, yelling at the driver to leave. I righted myself before I spared a glance Zack. His hands were clenched into fists at his side, something went terribly wrong at that party. I noticed that we weren't headed to the brothel, we weren't even headed back into town at all.

“Umm, sir, where are we going?” I tried not to sound scared, even if my brain was screaming at me to run the moment I got out of the limo.  
“My home, I will not be made a mockery of our group just because you're a whore” Zack's words cut into my skin like knives, he didn't need to keep me around if he only saw me as an object.

I kept my head down and twisted my fingers into knots, I couldn't get close to Zack, he was a horrible person who did horrible things to people. Except there was something about him that I liked, and that scared me beyond belief. His friends all knew me as a whore, and that's all he would see me as, why couldn't I grasp that though? He was the only contact I'd had in months, whether it was affectionate or not, he was the only one willing to touch me. The thought caused me to grimace, it left a sour taste in my mouth. I was a whore that no one would ever want, a filthy, disgusting, waste of space. Why hadn't I just stayed on that street corner and left to die? At least I would be at peace, instead of stuck with someone who only used me for his own sick pleasure, I sighed. Maybe he would kill me when he got tired of me, I could finally see my parents again. God I missed them so much. 

“Brian?” Zack spoke softly, I couldn't fathom why he was being so gentle right now.  
“Yes sir?” My voice was thick, as if I had been crying.  
“We're here, would you like to come inside?” He held his hand out for me to take, granted I wanted to go back to the brothel where I felt more at home. Somewhere I didn't feel like an alien. It was my home, and the girls were my family.  
“Yes, sir” I gently grabbed his hand and slid from the limo, his home surprised me. It wasn't outlandish as I would expect, it was very, simple.

It was a two story home, a white picket fence surrounding the property, a garage attached to the side, the color a deep green. Sort of like Zack's eyes. It reminded me of my old house, the one I grew up in, except this wasn't that house. This was the man who was torturing me, this was where he resided. He must've liked to lay low and keep a low profile as to not attract attention. The limo driver, body guards, did they leave when he was home by himself? Did he have a maid that cleaned up his messes?

“Come inside, the neighbors are staring” Zack pulled a small set of keys from his pocket and headed to the side door, I hadn't even noticed in in my daze. I followed behind him quickly, I wasn't familiar with the area he lived in, it was very countryside. 

“I'm sorry for the mess, I haven't been home much lately” I was taken aback by how he was talking to me, where was the Zack that put a gun to my head while he fucked me into my mattress?  
“What's going on? I don't like this” I stood by the closed door, my eyes focused solely on Zack.  
“I'll explain that tomorrow, you should get some sleep” Zack's shoulders slumped as he ascended the stairs, a defeated look crossing his features.

I had more questions than answers now, this wasn't the man I knew at all, this was a completely different side to him. I couldn't sleep knowing he would be right there, hell I couldn't move from my spot in the living room. What was going on? 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Things between Zack and I became very tense once I moved into his home, well I wasn't exactly willing to move in, but since I had no choice I made the best of it. I had tried to talk to him about what happened at the party, but he would shut down and leave before I got the chance. He was always awake before I was, either out jogging on the beach, or cooking breakfast, which surprised me. His cooking was always so delicious, why would he go out all the time if he knew how to make so many dishes at home? It must've been better for him to eat out, he seemed to live alone, and cooking for one person wasn't always easy. I wondered if he ever got lonely, living by himself all the time.

“I have to go out of town for a couple weeks, you'll have the house to yourself” Zack was absentmindedly pushing his food around on his plate, his eyes not leaving the plate once.  
“Oh, okay, where are you going?” I was a tiny bit afraid to ask, especially since Zack tended to snap whenever I asked about his work life.  
“I'm going to New York, it's nothing to worry about” His tone caught me off guard, he sounded upset, he must not like traveling.

I nodded and finished the rest of my breakfast, I didn't want to ponder the thought too much, if Zack wanted to talk to me he would.

The rest of our day was very uneventful, Zack did some grocery shopping while I cleaned as much of the house as I could. I didn't want him to feel even worse for having a dirty house, it wasn't something that was unnatural or anything. He was a busy person, it was understandable why his house wouldn't be pristine, especially since he was living alone. He decided to head to bed before 10, which was very unusual for him. I bid him a goodnight and relaxed into the couch. There wasn't much too watch so I decided to call it a night myself, even if it was only 10:45. After I had brushed my teeth and shut off all the lights I headed down to the room Zack had me staying in. Except something caught my eye, or well someone caught my eye. Zack was lying on his side, his back facing the door, his shoulders shaking slightly. He was, crying? I opened the door carefully, listening further.

“You're a worthless piece of shit Baker, just let him fucking leave” Zack spat angrily at himself, tears running in rivers down his cheeks.  
“You deserve to die alone, and that's exactly what's going to happen to you” Sobs wracked his body as he curled tighter into himself. It was painful to watch, even after the torture and grueling pain he had put me through, it wasn't pleasant to watch him tear himself apart.  
“I should just end it now, I have the gun” Zack ground out, gripping the sheet tighter.  
“Write him in the will so he can have the funds at least, get out of that shithole brothel for good” He sniffed softly and rolled onto his stomach, hugging the pillow tightly.

I stepped away from the doorway and headed down to my room, guilt tearing my stomach apart. I couldn't comfort him, that would give away that I had been spying on him. The scene replayed over in my head until I had slipped into a nightmare induced sleep. They were all about Zack and I, except I wasn't the one being hurt, Zack was. And that scared me, I couldn't develop feelings for my abuser, I couldn't be another one of those people. The ones who stayed with their abuser and it ultimately end in their death. I couldn't do that, I wouldn't do that. Even if I was falling in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Don't worry, your daddy will be home soon” Zack's dog Ichabod had become very attached to me while he was away on a business trip. And I didn't have the heart to ignore him knowing that Zack would be home so soon.

The days leading up to his departure got slowly worse, he would close himself off in his office and stay in there for hours. The abuse stopped completely, I couldn't even remember the last time he even wanted to get intimate. I would try and talk to him and get shut out completely, it was as if I was seeing the real Zack, the mask gone completely. He never spoke of his friends any longer, it didn't stop them from calling though, and that only proved to piss him off more. Of course sex was non existent now, and after having it so often before, my body was beginning to crave it, to want it. I couldn't count the amount of times I had walked in on Zack getting off, it was such a turn on in the worst way possible.

Icky ran to the door once Zack walked inside, a small smile on his face as Icky tried to knock him over. I wanted to go over and help him with his luggage, except Zack could be very possessive of his things when it came down to it.

“Hey, how was New York?” I set down the tv remote and looked over at Zack, the luggage looked ready to burst at a moments notice.  
“Very hectic, clients were assholes like usual” Zack sighed and plopped onto the couch, a loud sigh escaping his lips.  
“That's how clients are, it's life” I took a small breath and leaned my head against his shoulder, this could either go smoothly or piss him off entirely.

I could feel his shoulders stiffen underneath my cheek, I didn't want to lean up right away or else it would give away that I knew. But I also didn't want to make him anymore uncomfortable than I already had, I wish I knew how to talk to him. Once Ichabod was in his lap I sat up and scooted away, note to self, don't try and get close to Zack after business trips.

“I'm starving” Zack stood up and carried Ichabod with him to the kitchen, I noticed a faint outline in the back of his jeans. What in the world was he hiding? I blushed a deep crimson and turned my head away from the doorway that lead to the kitchen.

I couldn't let my mind wander anymore, it was already getting me into too much trouble as it was, no need to make it any worse. It was probably a silly little crush, it was the only way I could explain these feelings I had for Zack, especially after everything we had been through. I wished I had someone to talk to, someone that wasn't Zack for once. Who would I even talk to though? All of my old friends had moved on with their lives and were doing their own thing. I couldn't mess that up by asking them for advice on what to do, and the only computer that we had was Zack's laptop. And I didn't want to risk my neck just to talk to someone. Zack stood in the kitchen, his eyes trained on a spot on the counter, I wonder what he was thinking about.

I stood up to go and talk to him before his head whipped up and he quickly ran down to his office, it was so sudden that I couldn't of been sure it had even happened. Did I scare him off? Walking down to his study felt like hours rather than seconds, I couldn't ever predict his actions, and I couldn't risk a trip to the hospital.

“Zack? Can I come in?” I knocked quietly and held my breath, the room sounded so empty.  
“Brian” I stepped away from the door, it didn't sound like him, he sounded upset.

I frowned and opened the door slowly, his back was facing the door, his hands planted firmly on the wood desk that was pushed up against the wall. His shoulders shaking slowly as I stepped inside, icky whined softly at his feet. I felt my brows furrow as I stepped towards him, I was too afraid to break the silence that hung in the air, what would I even say to him?

“Are you okay?” I gently placed my hand on his shoulder, I didn't want to startle him, even if he knew I was in the room.

The few seconds after that were a blur, our bodies slamming into the wall as his mouth crushed against mine, his hands pulling off my clothes roughly. My mind couldn't catch up with the moment as Zack roughly bent me over the wood desk, his breathing ragged and torn.

“Zack, what're you doing?” I turned my head to look at him only to have a gun pressed against my temple. My blood ran cold.  
“Shut the fuck up, you're gonna be good for daddy, aren't you?” Zack ground out through clenched teeth, his finger on the trigger of the gun. I couldn't breathe, he was going to kill me.  
“Yes sir” I closed my eyes and waited for death to take over, I wouldn't hear the gunshot. Except I didn't get my wish.

Zack pushed into my body with a rough and quick thrust, it felt as if my body was ripping in half and burning alive all at the same time. I gripped the desk and let out a loud guttural scream, the pain so intense all I could see was white. Why had this side of him come out? No, why was he taking it out on me if he was so angry? It had been months!

“God, you're so fucking tight” Zack moaned out, pressing the gun harder to my head, I wanted to pull away and hide but where would I even go? He was stronger than me.  
“Zack, please” I could feel tears slowly slip down my cheeks, how much longer would this pain last?  
“Did I say you could speak?” Zack roughly gripped my hair and yanked my head back, his eyes dark with anger and malice.  
“No sir” I winced as his fingers tightened, I could only hope he was going to cum soon. Even if I would have to clean up the mess afterwards.

He chuckled and pushed in slowly, as if he was taunting me. My knees buckled suddenly as he pulled out, and instead of holding me up as he had done in the past, he let me hit the floor roughly. Pain shot up my spine as I laid on the floor, my ass throbbing with an intense pain. I needed to clean up before Zack got pissed off, he didn't like when I was dirty.

“You disgust me Brian, get out of my sight” Zack fixed his boxers and pants and left without another word, icky sat by the door, staring at me.

I stood up from the floor and walked down to the bathroom that was adjoined to my bedroom, I couldn't face Zack after that, I'd just go to bed without dinner again. My skin felt as if it was crawling with thousands of tiny bugs, each bug was burying filth deeper into my skin. I had to be clean for Zack, I didn't want to piss him off anymore. Goddamnit I shouldn't of leant my head on his shoulder, that set him off and now he was taking it out on me. Once I was inside the bathroom I locked the door and turned on the shower, steam began to pour out from the open glass door. At least I could wash away all the bad feelings before I went to bed, it wouldn't be so bad then. I could hear icky scratch at the bathroom door as I stepped under the shower, the water washed away the blood, and tears. It washed away everything that reminded me of why I was here, I was a toy in his house, and if I wanted to survive I had to be nice.

Feeling clean, well the cleanest I could feel since Zack had decided to pay a visit while I was in the shower and finish what he had started. I laid in the large plush bed, my mind wandering back to my past, the people I used to know. I wondered how any of them were doing, if any of them got married, or had children. That definitely wasn't going to be in my future, Zack would rather see me six feet under than with someone else. I glanced over at the phone Zack had given me for when he went away on business trips, it wouldn't hurt to look. Would it?

After over three hours of searching through old high school friends, and people I met from the brothel, I found a name I thought I would never see again. Jimmy Sullivan, he was one of my closest friends since we were kids, I wanted to send him a message so bad. Except I knew Zack would be furious, he didn't trust people, hell he didn't trust his own body guards with his life. I sighed softly and set the phone back onto the nightstand, I wouldn't worry about it too much. If I was able to talk to anyone besides Zack it would be Jimmy, I wouldn't hold my breath on it though. Oh well.

“Who were you trying to talk to?” I groaned and rolled onto my back, who was talking to me this early?  
“What?” I opened my eyes and squinted at the harsh light coming from the windows, it couldn't be later than seven in the morning.  
“I said, who were you trying to talk to?!” A hand gripped my throat roughly, and that moment I realized Zack looked through my phone, and it was no surprise that he had found a name he didn't like.  
“I wasn't trying to talk to anyone sir I swear, I just wanted to see how they were doing” It all came out as word vomit, I couldn't keep it in.  
“Stop lying to me” Zack squeezed harder on my throat and narrowed his eyes, I'd have to choose my words more carefully now.  
“I'm not lying, you know I wouldn't talk to anyone” I gripped the sheet roughly and whimpered as he pressed the gun to my forehead.  
“You better not be, or so help me I will blow your brains all over these walls” The threat was real, Zack didn't care who he would lose.

Zack stood up from the bed and left quickly, the door slamming behind him as he did. I couldn't risk looking people up again, I didn't want to lose my life over something so silly. I sat up and grabbed the phone off the desk, maybe I could get in contact with him without Zack knowing. I mean it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

After the first message was sent I kept an ear out for Zack, I could simply hide the messages without him knowing I was talking to someone that wasn't him. The conversation flowed easily, as if we hadn't stopped speaking all those years ago. The unfortunate part was when Jimmy asked to hang out, Zack wouldn't allow me out of the house unless it was to get groceries, or if he went with. I made up a quick lie and told him I was swamped with work. He didn't need to know the truth, no one did. One message caught me off guard though, he had seen my father, I hadn't seen him since I moved out and lost my apartment. He'd be so disgusted knowing his son was a whore. I frowned and set down the phone, it was later than I had expected and knowing Zack, he would be expecting me for lunch. When I reached the kitchen I noticed that it was empty, there was no sound besides the ocean waves crashing in the back yard. Had he left and not said anything? It wasn't something that he tended to do. Even if he hadn't been able to tell me he would at least leave a note, except there was no trace of one inside the kitchen or the living room. Icky slept soundly in his bed as I paced around the small house. I was tempted to go and tell Jimmy we could hang out and have lunch together, but I was afraid of how Zack would react if he came home and I wasn't there. I mean what more could he do that he hadn't already done?

I ran back up to the bedroom and sent a quick and short message to Jimmy, he agreed to meet up at a restaurant that wasn't too far from where I lived. Perfect, I'd just have to make sure Zack didn't find out I snuck out of the house when he got home. Icky would most likely be asleep when I left, which would make it easier for me. I slipped on a clean pair of jeans, and the nicest shoes I had, which weren't very nice but they'd make due. Once I was on the way down to the restaurant anxiety began to take over my body, what if Zack came looking for me? Would he be angry? Or would he punish me worse than he ever had before? No, I needed to leave the house for once, I couldn't stay inside all the time because Zack was too possessive. Even if I did like it. 

“Table for one?” The hostess held a menu under her arm as she looked at me, I could tell she was checking me over by the look in her eyes. It didn't happen very often, and when it did I felt good. Zack would look at me the same way.  
“I'm actually going to be meeting someone here, so it'll be two” Her smile faltered in the slightest, it wasn't a date.

The hostess grabbed a second menu and led me back to a more secluded table, at least I wouldn't have to worry about Zack walking in and spotting me.

“Thank you, if a man comes looking for a Brian Haner, send him here” I picked up one menu and began to look through it, I didn't have much left over from when Zack went on his business trip, so I'd have to be careful of what I spent. 

The hostess nodded and went back up to the podium at the entrance of the restaurant, I kept checking my phone to see if Zack, or Jimmy had texted, which definitely wasn't helping my anxiety. Jimmy noticed me before I noticed him at all, he seemed taller and lankier than he had the last time I saw him. He looked older, but in a good way, it suited him.

“Brian fucking Haner, god it's so good to see you” Jimmy wrapped his arms in a tight hug around my waist, I gripped onto his shirt and laughed, I couldn't believe any of this was real.  
“You too Jimbo, how many years has it been?” I pulled away from the tight hug and sat back down in the booth, Jimmy sitting in the seat across from mine.  
“It's been eight years, eight long ass years since I've seen your scrawny ass, which by the way, have you been exercising again?” Jimmy raised a brow and motioned to my arms, I had been lifting weights and toning in Zack's basement while he was busy, it was a nice distraction at times.  
“I have, gotta look good” I laughed and relaxed into the seat, it was just like old times.

Conversation was so easy with Jimmy, if there was a silence he didn't feel the need to fill it, he let the silence sit in the air comfortably. The food was hot and delicious, but nowhere near as delicious as Zack's. The chicken parm Zack made was one I would get at a five star restaurant. 

“So tell me, what have you been up to for so long?” Jimmy looked up at me from under his glasses, he didn't look as if he was expecting an honest answer.  
“Well, I worked the streets to help keep myself fed, and about nine months ago I met someone, and I've been living with him” I sipped my water and kept my eyes cast down to my plate. Jimmy's eyes wide with shock.  
“Why didn't you ever tell me? You know I would've lended you a place to stay” Jimmy finished the last of his steak and chewed slowly. I couldn't tell him the truth, it would sound ridiculous.  
“I didn't have a way to really talk to anyone, and by the time I did I was to embarrassed to tell anyone that I was a hooker” I set my fork down and pushed the plate away, I couldn't eat anymore, especially since Jimmy knew the truth. Well, almost all of the truth.  
“What about the guy you're with?” Jimmy pushed his glasses up onto his nose and wrinkled his nose. Time to lie.  
“He helped me get out of the brothel I was working at, he's been really supportive about everything too, so it's been great” I tried to keep my tone light and happy, but I knew Jimmy saw right through it. He frowned and placed his hands on the table.  
“Why didn't you at least try and get in touch sooner? I've been so worried man, you just dropped off the face of the earth and suddenly I get a message from you” I couldn't help but sigh, if he knew how Zack was he wouldn't let me go home. I couldn't be away from Zack for any longer.  
“I was trying to get into the swing of normal again, you'd be surprised at how much life changes when you're a hooker” I chuckled slightly and swallowed thickly, the water I was sipping on doing nothing to help the sudden cottonmouth I had.  
“Well, don't be a stranger anymore, I'm here for you” Jimmy smiled and finished his lemonade, at least he didn't hate me.

Now I just had to worry about getting back home and telling Zack why I wasn't home. That's if he didn't kick my ass the moment I walked through the door. Here's to hoping.

Jimmy and I parted ways after lunch, a quick goodbye and a tight hug left me feeling more nervous than happy, I wanted to run home and tell Zack all about the lunch, but I knew it was a bad idea. I opened the door slowly and kicked my shoes off when I stepped inside, everything looked the same. Icky was now asleep on the couch instead of his dog bed, and a small puppy laid in his bed. I didn't recognize this dog. Did Zack adopt them while I was out at lunch with Jimmy?

“Hey, you're home” Zack walked from the kitchen, a bright smile on his face. God he looked so amazing. Stop it!  
“Yeah, I just went to get some fresh air for a little bit, whose the baby?” I glanced over at the small dog and smiled, they were sprawled out in the dog bed, though they barely fit.  
“She's a maltese, I saw her as I was driving back from a meeting and I couldn't help myself, I thought you should name her” Zack looked hopeful, was he giving me a puppy as an apology?  
“Pinkly” I said it without a second thought, it wouldn't make sense to Zack but it held a little sentimental value to myself.  
“Pinkly it is” Zack leaned down and pet the small dog gently, her head lifting up as she felt a presence.

I could definitely get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hmm, Brian?” Zack opened his eyes slowly and glanced over at where I was laying. I didn't want to give him any confirmation that I was awake.  
“Come on, I know you're awake” he slid his arm around my waist and pulled my back flush to his chest. I couldn't even fake being asleep anymore.  
“Sorry sir” I rubbed his arm gently and bit my lip softly, the night had been replaying in my head since I had woken up.

After we had eaten dinner and relaxed for a few, Zack excused himself for a shower, nothing out of the usual. Except he had asked me to join him, my heart nearly leapt into my throat as I followed Zack into his master bathroom, it was almost bigger than my room. He stripped down quickly and pressed his body against mine, it wasn't rough or demanding, he wanted to be close. There was so much passion between us, I didn't want it to ever end. Icky and Pinkly whined at the door while Zack and I were in the shower, the way he touched my body was incredible. The water ran cold before we had even noticed that we hadn't showered much. It didn't stop him though, Zack pulled me into his bedroom and threw me onto the bed. I was seeing a new side of him, a side that pulled me in and showed me who Zack truly was. We had sex all throughout the night, barely stopping for anything. No bruises, no blood, it was a dream come true. Unfortunately, I had woken up from my reoccurring nightmare not long after we had gone to bed. Zack pulled himself away and laid on the opposite side of the bed, I couldn't help but feel horrible. The night of passion and love now meant nothing.

“I didn't mean to startle you earlier, I just didn't know what to do” Zack pressed his lips gently to my shoulder and sighed.  
“You didn't startle me, I was just having a nightmare, I'm usually alone when it happens” I relaxed into the embrace and yawned  
“I didn't know you had nightmares” Zack ran his hand along my stomach, a small frown etched onto his perfect face. Goddamnit Brian!  
“Just from time to time, I usually don't have them twice in a row” I shivered as Zack sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. The slight breeze causing goosebumps to rise over my skin.  
“Well, I have to go into town to meet with a client, will you be alright by yourself?” Zack seemed apprehensive to leave, as if I would run away the moment I could.  
“Of course, I'll probably just go grocery shopping or something” I hadn't been able to buy junk food since I arrived, Zack was a very clean eater, from what I could tell.  
“I'll leave some money, remember not to take the truck though, it's going into the shop this weekend” Zack stood from the bed and sauntered into the bathroom.

My mind began to wander back to the night before, where had that side of him come from? It was so sudden, and definitely not unwelcome. He was showing his true colors, or what I was assuming were his true colors, I could never be too sure with him. The way his body glowed in the moonlight as we laid together, the sweat glistening off his chest like diamonds. It was like a scene out of those cliché romance films, except we weren't in a film. This was real life.

“Brian?” Zack's voice broke me from my daydream, and the sight I was met with left me breathless. 

He had shaved off the thick dark beard, his features more prominent as he stood at the foot of the bed, buttoning his shirt slowly. His lips, so full and pouty. God I wanted to kiss him more than anything at that moment, but I didn't want to overstep boundaries.

“Yes?” I sat up to show Zack I was actually listening, I'd been caught daydreaming one too many times to know how bad of an idea it was.  
“I'm leaving, so if you need anything just call me” He walked over and placed a gentle kiss to my lips, it was the first time he had ever kissed me. Well without really needing a reason to kiss me that is. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to cuddle with him in bed for the entire day. I couldn't keep him from work though, I knew how he got if he was ever late. I quickly ran my fingers up his neck and laced my fingers into his hair. Zack gripped my face and pulled away, a slight pout on his lips.

“As much as I'd love to stay and ravage your body even more, I'm already late” I really didn't want him to leave now, not after the night we shared.  
“Don't be gone too long” I slipped my hand from his hair and relaxed into the bed. Icky was asleep down at my feet.

After about an hour I grew restless and decided that I could head out and get some groceries, Zack tended to call before he was on his way home now. I slipped on what appeared to be a pair of clean sweats and a shirt, I didn't have to look super fancy. Even if the closest grocery store was a whole foods, I'd just have to deal with the dirty looks from the rich snobby women. I grabbed the wallet off the kitchen table and headed out to the car that Zack had bought me, I didn't know the make but I knew it was expensive. At least from what Jimmy told me, I still hadn't bothered to look it up.

The store wasn't a far drive, only about twenty minutes, the list was sitting in my back pocket. I didn't need much since Zack had to leave again soon. He was always leaving nowadays, and whenever he would come home he would always be so irritable and angry. I now knew that he needed space, closeness only made him angrier. I still had so many questions about his job, where was he always traveling to? Curiosity had gotten the better of me one night, and I had snuck into his office. Unfortunately nothing was out of the ordinary, everything seemed so normal. I parked the car and stepped out, people were gawking at the car, was it that obvious? I grabbed a cart and walked inside, the air conditioning nearly knocking me off my feet. Okay, I should've worn a jacket. I got the dirty looks once people noticed my tattoos and sweats, I looked like a homeless person and yet my car was more expensive than any other one in the parking lot.

“Well, shocking to see you here” I froze in place when I heard that deep raspy voice, how would he know I would even be here?  
“I'm just getting some stuff to make dinner” I headed down the first aisle I laid eyes on, I didn't want to stick around.  
“Calm down there, I just wanted to talk” he caught up to my side quickly, a deep smirk on his lips. I really didn't want to be around him at all.  
“Leave me alone Matt, please” I didn't spare a glance at him, afraid it would only fuel his fire.

Matt roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop, I kept my gaze down, I'd never be able to break how things were when I worked at the brothel.

“You are going to answer me, you got it?” Matt had pinned me against the cart, other people were beginning to stare from each end of the aisle.  
“No, I am not going to answer to you” I lifted my head slowly and glared at Matt, I was done being pushed around. I was walking on thin ice, and I knew that.  
“You little whore, do you honestly think Zack's going to keep you around forever?” Matt said, his words cut deep, no one ever kept me around for long.  
“I know he won't, and when the day comes I'll be ready” I said, my heart racing in my chest. The thought of losing Zack was going to give me a panic attack.  
“Give me a call when you want to be with a real man” Matt said, grabbing a tight hold of my crotch as he did, I couldn't help but gasp.

He released his grip and left without another word, except I was stunned into shock and silence, what would I tell Zack? No, how would I even tell Zack? He would go after Matt the moment I said the words, I couldn't risk anything happening to him. I shook my head and loaded up the cart with the necessities that I needed, I wasn't going to tell Zack anything, the less he knew, the better.

The cashier looked startled when I arrived to the checkout, had she witnessed the altercation between Matt and I? Or was it my appearance that was scaring her more? I didn't talk, I was afraid I would scare her more and alert a manager that I was in a lot of trouble. I grabbed my bags and walked quickly out of the store, people were still staring at me. I ran right into someone as I exited the store, luckily neither of us hit the ground.

“Hey! Watch where you're going” the man spoke angrily, I kept my head down and mumbled a quick apology before I ran to my car. I just wanted to get home more than anything right now. 

The drive was worse than checking out, I could barely focus enough on the road and that caused other drivers to honk angrily at me. God this day was going from bad to worse, all I had to do was get home and cook dinner so Zack could eat and relax when he got home. I parked in my designated spot and brought the groceries inside, Pinkly was running around excitedly. I began making dinner, an easy spaghetti and meatballs, so Zack would be able to eat once he arrived home.

I began to think about what Matt had said as I stirred the sauce, what if Zack kicked me out? Where would I even go? He wouldn't do that to me though, he's showing that he cares. I mean, he does, doesn't he?


	5. 5

The night after the incident with Matt was horrible, Zack could tell I was too on edge, except I was too afraid to tell him why. How could I possibly tell him that the reason I had gotten blackout drunk and tried to have sex with him was because I ran into Matt? I didn't, that's how. It didn't really help things though, Zack had been eyeing me like a hawk, waiting for any type of slip up. I wasn't going to tell him though, hell if I hadn't told him when I was drunk I wouldn't tell him sober. He laid on the opposite side of the bed, nearly hanging off the edge as he did. I didn't want him to be so far away though, he refused to let me sleep alone since I had drank so much, and this was killing me inside. I scooted closer to his side of the bed and lightly ran my fingers along his side, he shivered and sighed softly.

“I'm fine, really” I held my hand against his side and waited for him to roll over. He just stayed where he was and pulled the blanket higher onto his shoulder.  
“Go to bed, it's late” Zack pushed my hand away and shifted slightly.  
“No, you listen to me” I sat up and roughly pulled the blanket off his body, the alcohol in my system was clouding all my judgment.  
“Brian I swear to god, if you don't go to bed” Zack sat up angrily and glared at me, normally I would hide away from his glare, but that wasn't the case.

I gripped his hair roughly and slammed my lips against his, if I was going to get my ass kicked, I might as well make it worth my while. Except Zack did the complete opposite of what I expected, he kissed back and straddled my hips. Zack was by no means a bottom, he made it known to everyone that he was a very dominant top. That wasn't the case though, not with the way Zack's hips were grinding against mine, the soft whimpers that would escape his lips every time his cock brushed against mine. Pleasure was racing through my body, all the blood in my body rushing south as Zack grinded his hips harder. He shoved me roughly against the bed and ripped off the clothes we barely had on. I was thankful in that moment that I only wore boxers to bed. I held my hands tight on his hips as he positioned himself and slowly sank onto my cock. The pleasure was so intense, I had to control my breathing or else I would cum too soon.

“Oh fuck, Brian” Zack moaned deep, sweat glistening off his chest like diamonds.

I couldn't tear my eyes away as Zack rocked his hips, his face the epitome of erotic. All of my worries were gone in that moment. Matt was no longer a disturbance in my life, Zack and I were closer than ever, and I had found my best friend. Nothing could go wrong in that moment.

“I know you're home!” Matt's voice boomed throughout the small home. Oh shit.  
“Fuck, he wasn't supposed to visit til tomorrow” Zack pulled himself off quickly and winced. 

Hurriedly grabbing our clothes, Zack ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind himself. I sat up nervous and curious. Why was Matt going to visit if Zack and him were on such bad terms now? And what was Zack going to do if I was home? The bedroom door opened slowly, and soon enough Matt stood at the end of the large bed. I really didn't want to deal with him in that moment.

“Where'd Zack go? I need to talk to him about something” Matt's tone caused fear to run through my veins. He wasn't playing around.  
“Bathroom” I gripped the blanket tight and cowered underneath it, this could go one of two ways. And I wasn't looking forward to either of them.

Matt turned towards the bathroom and walked over slowly, his shoulders hard as he swung the door open. Oh god, what was he doing? I could see Zack cowering in the tub, his legs clutched to his chest tightly. Matt chuckled and walked inside, shutting and locking the door behind himself. Oh shit! I have to get Zack out of there before Matt really hurts him! Swinging my legs off of the bed I ran to the door, unfortunately Matt had to of jammed the door with something. I grabbed my phone to call 911 but stopped, Zack would kill me if I called the cops. Even if he was the one that was now in danger. I pulled on a pair of jeans, not really caring whether they were mine or not and ran back over to the door.

Zack's screams echoed from the bathroom, my heart sinking down to my feet. What was Matt doing to him? I gripped my phone tightly and dialed the only number I could think of. Jimmy's.

“Brian! I was just about to call you” Jimmy's lighthearted tone calmed me down instantly, he had a weird way of doing that. My thoughts instantly going back to Zack, I needed him to call the police.  
“My boyfriends friend came over, and they're arguing, so I needed someone to talk to” The lie slipped out easier than I expected.  
“Oh shit, you want me to come get you out of the house?” Jimmy asked, his tone concerned. How would I explain the screaming?  
“Yeah, if you could” I felt my stomach drop when only silence came from the bathroom. It was now or never.  
“I'll be there soon” Jimmy and I said our goodbyes, and hung up. Fear was wrenching my stomach apart as I stepped towards the bathroom.

I reached for the door handle slowly before I heard soft whimpers, except they didn't sound like they were of pain. They sounded as if they were of pleasure. Was he having sex with Matt? I stepped back from the door and frowned. If that's how he wanted things, that's how things would be. I pulled on clean clothes and brushed through my hair, unfortunately I'd have to throw on a hat to tame the bed head/sex hair I currently had.

Loud moans echoed from the bathroom when I slipped my beanie on. I knew the difference between Zack's moans of pleasure and pain. It was killing me to stay inside of the bedroom and listen. Why should I put myself through anymore torture? Oh, right. Because I love him more than anything. Jimmy texted me once he arrived, and beeped when I took too long staring at the bathroom door where the man I loved was with a man he claimed to hate.

“Hey” I pulled the hat down over my eyes and frowned as I slipped into the passenger seat of Jimmy's car.  
“We're going to get ice cream, and I'm going to watch you make a mess like you always do” Jimmy didn't even face me as he pulled from the driveway and drove down to the pier.

I raised my eyebrow and glanced over at him, the last time we had gotten ice cream together, was the last time I ever saw him. Luckily for us the pier was empty, so no one would stare at us, as if it was strange two friends decided to get ice cream on such a nice day. Jimmy ordered the largest ice cream they had, which was definitely going to give him a stomach ache if he was able to eat all of it. Meanwhile I got the smallest cone, my stomach not very much up to eating. Not after hearing Zack and his so called “enemy” getting cozy together.

“See, I knew you would make a mess, so that's why I got extra napkins” Jimmy leaned over and threw a few napkins onto my lap, the thin paper wouldn't do much good at cleaning anything. It's the thought that counts though.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, the feeling of anger and dread no longer clogging my mind. This was where I was meant to be, eating ice cream with my best friend. And I would be damned that anyone take it away from me.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Except you pulled me in, I fell in love with you, and I didn't want that. So that's why I was so cold to you, why I tried to hate you, I couldn't get hurt like that again. I thought you had left for good, I knew you were too good to be true, I just didn't want to live with myself anymore” I glanced down at the shattered mirror and winced, had Zack destroyed more than Matt?

“Brian, I swear to god if you tickle me I will cut your balls off” Jimmy threatened, he had been picking on me the entire time we were together. I always knew he was joking, which is why I had leapt over the table to tickle him.  
“Then stop throwing your trash on me, I'm not your trash can” I said puffing out my chest slightly, even if I was more built than him, he was definitely taller.  
“Isn't your boyfriend going to wonder where you are? It's almost one” Jimmy frowned and set down his phone. I didn't want to go home, I couldn't bear to look Zack in the face.  
“No, I don't really want to go home” I pushed my food around on my plate slowly, my inner demons were screaming at me to go home.  
“What did he do to you?” Jimmy said as he pushed himself away from the table roughly, his gaze focused solely on me.  
“He didn't do anything, it's just, he's been very distant lately” my phone had rung over fifty times while Jimmy and I ate, I was too afraid to answer it and hear his voice.  
“You just need to talk to him, lack of communication is what causes most relationships to fail” Jimmy had a look of “you know I'm right”.  
“I guess, can you drive me home?” I would have to face my fears when we arrived, Zack would most likely throw me into the basement for a few days, I had to learn to obey him.

The drive back to Zack's house was quiet, the radio playing softly in the background as streetlights passed us slowly. Would Matt still be there when we arrived? Or had he left when he had gotten what he wanted from Zack?

“Don't be a stranger anymore and call, okay?” Jimmy had parked outside of the house and turned to face me. His expression wary as I stared at the dark house, not a single light on.  
“I will, thanks for today Jimbo, I had a great time” I smiled weakly and stepped out of the car, Jimmy kept his eyes on me the entire time.

He didn't drive away until I was inside and the living room light was turned on. I picked up Pinkly and walked up to the bedroom, things were thrown around, the lamp on his bedside table was smashed on the floor. What happened when I left? I stepped further into the room and froze when I heard soft murmuring coming from the bathroom.

“Zack?” I spoke softly, I was too afraid to bring my voice above a whisper.  
“Leave, you don't deserve to see me” Zack's voice cracked on the last word, my heart tore in two.  
“What happened? The bedrooms a mess” I walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. 

The sight I was met with would haunt me for a lifetime, Zack was curled up in the bathtub, his body littered with bruises of many sizes. Blood was covering his legs, chest, and arms. I was too afraid to look and find out if he had been cut, or if the blood had come from something else. Both mirrors were smashed, glass was strewn across the floor, as if Matt had made sure Zack wouldn't be able to run for help. Ichabod was whining outside of the tub, pawing at the air to get Zack to leave. His clothes were ripped apart on the floor, one of his handguns laid on top of the small pile.

“He got upset that you left, I should've just let him use the gun” Zack whispered softly, his eyes rimmed red as tears spilled down his cheeks, I hadn't noticed the black eye that was forming on his cheek.  
“What did he do to you?” I asked, walking over to him slowly.  
“He had his way with me, god there was so much blood, I'm surprised I didn't pass out from blood loss” Zack covered himself and sniffled.

I covered my mouth in shock, Matt had raped him?!

“Zack you need to get to a hospital, this could be serious” I grabbed his arms and pulled him up slowly, he screamed out in pain as he slumped against my body.  
“I can't go! He'll find out and hurt me even more, I can't go Brian, please don't make me go” Zack was frantically pulling himself away from me, his eyes wide with panic.  
“Zack, is there something you haven't told me about him?” I asked, watching Zack as he wrapped himself in one of the large towels, the blood staining the white cotton.

He dropped his gaze and frowned deeply, I was about to drop the subject before he looked up at me suddenly, his expression full of pain, and hatred.

“Him and Johnny use to take turns tag teaming me, I used to be a worker at that same brothel, they would tie me to the bed so I was face down and just do what they pleased” Zack's eyes darkened, fear raced through my veins, who could do that to someone? And then I remembered the pain that Zack put me through.  
“I would pass out multiple times, only to wake up to them laughing and beating me some more, it was my personal hell, until Johnny offered me a job” Why would he agree to take a job from his abuser?  
“He promised me good money, and a place to live, as long as I did all the dirty work for him” He stopped and chuckled softly, I noticed a cut in his lip as he smiled, a small line of blood leading down to his chin.  
“Except I became more well known than him, and he didn't like that at all, I was the best mobster in the state, and he hated me for it. So he had a hit put out on me, except I was smarter than he gave me credit for, the man was dead within a minute, and by the next day he was dropped off on Johnny's doorstep” My heart was racing in my chest as I listened to Zack's story, he was a fucking mobster? How had I not noticed any of the signs? Hell he was ashamed to be seen with me as it was.  
“Matt and him learned very quickly after that not to fuck with me, I hired the best men I could afford and trained them, I have men overseas for when I need a client taken out and I don't want to risk being caught, none of my men have ever been arrested or caught” Zack smirked and stepped closer to where I stood.  
“And you, oh I remember the first time Matt told me about you, he was so proud of how scared he made you feel, how powerful he felt over you” Zack had pinned me against the sink, his eyes boring into mine.  
“He used to feel the same way about me, so I decided to check you out myself, and god you made me feel so amazing, better than anyone else I've ever met before, but you had to be so fucking innocent, so fucking perfect” Zack growled and gripped his hands in my shirt roughly, I braced myself for what was to come.  
“Except you pulled me in, I fell in love with you, and I didn't want that. So that's why I was so cold to you, why I tried to hate you, I couldn't get hurt like that again. I thought you had left for good, I knew you were too good to be true, I just didn't want to live with myself anymore” I glanced down at the shattered mirror and winced, had Zack destroyed more than Matt?

He placed his hands gently on my chest, his knuckles were covered in cuts and blood, I could hardly read the tattoos that were across his knuckles anymore. 

“I thought you were sleeping with him behind my back, I couldn't bear to listen to you sound so pleasured from him” I held my hands over his and frowned, it was a horrible thought to remember.  
“He had a gun to my head, he didn't want the neighbors getting suspicious and calling the police, although they did come when they heard my tantrum” Zack said gently laying his head against my chest.  
“I should've come home sooner, I just assumed the worst, and left” I traced my fingers along his back and smiled as he shivered, he was always so sensitive.

Zack shook his head and frowned, I couldn't leave him again if this was going to be the outcome, I would just have to lie to Jimmy about the truth is all.

“Yes, now let's get you showered and get some sleep, okay?” I said looking into Zack's eyes, they softened suddenly. A soft sigh leaving his lips.  
“Fine” Zack mumbled and kissed me gently.

I kissed back and smiled, it was time to pick up the pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack and I laid curled up together on the couch while old Cops reruns played, Zack had showered and cleaned himself up before he decided to come out of the bathroom and cuddle. I was tempted to text Jimmy and ask him for anything I could get to help Zack. The bruises were now more prominent now that he was showered, he kept his gaze on the television.

I rested a hand against his side and frowned, I wanted to be a better boyfriend and be able to comfort him, but I know that would never fly with Zack. He was too dominant in our relationship to ever let me take the lead and take care of him for once. The house was quiet, Pinkly curled up in her bed to sleep the night away, no doubt the events from earlier had scared her half to death. Hell I had done the same thing, I left when things got too real, I was the reason Zack was curled up into my side with bruises all over him.

“I was thinking about ordering in, is that okay?” I placed my hand gently against Zack's arm, I knew leaving the house was a definite no at this point.

Zack winced and pulled the blanket that was draped over our bodies tighter to his chest.

“That's fine, just order a pizza or something, there's money in my office” Zack sounded so defeated, I felt like a failure to him. Until I realized he was letting me go into his office, I never went in there. Not even if Zack was gone for the day and I knew he would never find out.

I ordered the pizza and went down to his office, the door was intimidating enough being shut, I couldn't imagine what Zack had behind these doors. Icky stayed by the couch to comfort Zack, sighing softly to myself I opened the door. The office seemed very simple, there were some papers scattered about that I assumed were clients he had. I opened the top drawer and jumped back in horror, there were photos of gruesome murder scenes lined up. I shut the drawer quickly and shuttered, I didn't want to think about Zack murdering anyone, even if that was his line of work. Why would he have anything of the sort anyway? Wouldn't he want to keep himself off the radar?

I shook my head and opened the drawer beneath the top one, it was lined with what looked to be velvet, there were a couple wrist watches as well. I didn't want to think about how much even one of them cost, more than how much I made in a year most likely. Shutting that drawer I noticed a small jar on the top of the desk labeled “Will Money”. My heart plummeted, was there a hit out on Zack? Oh god I couldn't bear to think about losing him now, he was all I had left. Except for Jimmy of course, he knew everything about me now. Without knowing about who Zack truly was of course. I grabbed a few dollars from the jar and headed out to the living room, where Zack was now currently asleep. I smiled softly and slid the money into my pocket, I could wait to eat again until he woke up.

 

~~~~~ 

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing on the coffee table, Zack was curled up behind me on the couch. I spared a glance at the clock and groaned, who in the world would be calling me at six in the morning? Someone that definitely isn't sane, that's for sure. I picked up the small device and answered without bothering to check the name.

“Hello?” My voice sounded groggy with sleep, I should've moved to ensure Zack wouldn't wake up, but my brain was still asleep in la la land.  
“Brian?” The voice on the other end sent shivers throughout my body, how in the world had Johnny gotten my number? The last time I had even seen him was at the party Zack took me too.  
“Uh, yeah?” I didn't really know how to respond to him, why would he be calling in the first place?  
“I know it's really early, or late depending on if you've slept or not but” Johnny's voice cut off, the sound of sheets ruffling in the background.  
“But what?” I stood up slowly and made my way into the kitchen.  
“I shouldn't of called, I'm sorry” Johnny rushed out quickly.  
“No! Tell me what's wrong?” I knew this was a bad idea, and yet I had to know why he called.  
“Do you remember a man that never showed his face around you back when you worked at the brothel? He paid well and made sure you were always paid in full?” Johnny stammered out quickly.  
“Yeah, had some of the best sex with him, why?” I leant against the counter and yawned, I was beginning to question my own sanity.  
“That was me” Johnny's voice dipped lower.

He couldn't be serious, there was no way he was being for real. I began to think about those memories, to pick out anything that would point out things about him.

“I told Zack about you, about how great you were in bed, how you were willing to do anything I asked for” he stopped and chuckled, the sound of sheets ruffling began to get louder. Was he getting back into his bed?  
“The reason I stopped going was because I developed feelings for you, I had to distance myself so I didn't let love get in the way of my work, of course Zack decided to parade you around at my god damn party” he growled low and sighed. I wouldn't ever forget that party.  
“And now you're dating him, god I wished I hadn't been so damn stupid, maybe things would've been different” Johnny sniffed and hung up. The screen lit up as I pulled it away from my ear.

I couldn't tell Zack about the phone call, just like I couldn't try and call Johnny back and tell him about what Matt had done. I had two options in my hands, wake Zack and tell him we needed to leave where Matt wouldn't be able to find us. Or face the problem head on and possibly get killed because of it. The fear was gut wrenching, how could I let myself get into a mess like this?


	8. Chapter 8

I stood in front of the place I once called my home, I had arranged to meet up with Johnny and try and figure out the mess I had gotten myself into so Zack wouldn't have to. The last thing he needed was to give Matt a reason to go after him. Sighing softly, I headed down to the starbucks that was no more than two blocks away. I wasn't going to stay and chat for a while, but I felt better meeting in a public place where things could stay as neutral as they possibly could. The phone call had been playing through my head since it happened, why did Johnny need to leave his bed to tell me he had feelings for me? Was he in a relationship with someone that he hadn't told anyone? Then again, I wasn't on the top of his friends list as it was.

Johnny was already waiting inside when I arrived, his hands cupped tight around his drink. His eyes were scanning the room every few seconds, I could tell he was looking for me. Swallowing the little pride I had left, I walked over to his table and sat down across from him, his eyes softened as he locked onto mine.

“Sorry I'm late, I slept later than I expected” It was a horrible lie, but I had to convince Zack that he would be fine without me for a little while, and that wasn't easy.  
“That's alright, I've been waiting for my coffee to cool off anyway” Johnny glanced down at his cup and bit his lip softly, I took in the stiffness of his shoulders and the way he looked around the room.

It was as if he was expecting someone to come barging through the door and drag him outside, I was too afraid to ask if it would bother him.

“Let's talk about that phone call, I need answers” I watched Johnny chew his nails until they were stubs, I knew it was going to bother him, but damnit it was bothering me more.  
“This was a bad idea, I should go” Johnny made to stand up before a voice was calling his name, followed by mine.  
“Johnny, I thought you were going to the grocery store?” I was frozen in place at the sound of the voice. Of all the people in the world why did it have to be him?.   
“I was, but then I ran into Brian and I wanted to catch up with him” Johnny turned to look up at Jimmy, his eyes full of panic. It explained why he was so nervous before.  
“I didn't know you two knew each other” Jimmy smiled down at Johnny with so much love that it made me feel as if I was intruding in their own personal world.  
“I met him through Zack, and we haven't talked in a while” He grabbed Jimmy's hand and traced his thumb along his knuckles.

I looked down at my hands and swallowed thickly, I needed to leave before one of us said something we could regret.

“Well I won't intrude, I was just grabbing a coffee before I headed to work” Jimmy smiled softly and squeezed Johnny's hand tightly in his own.  
“I'll see you later tonight, I love you” Johnny gently pulled his hand away from Jimmy's and placed it against the table as Jimmy said his goodbyes and left.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat, it sounded as if I was choking. The person I grew up with side by side was dating a man who wanted my boyfriend dead, who professed his love to me. This couldn't be happening. I looked at the table, the wood grain looked tacky. Now wasn't the time, I needed answers more than anything, I needed to understand.

“He's my best friend, I grew up with him” My eyes locked onto Johnny's as I glanced upwards.  
“I didn't know who he was before I met him, I met him the same night after Zack brought you to the party” Johnny pushed his coffee away and wrung his fingers together.  
“If you had someone then why did you call me? I know for a fact he doesn't treat you poorly” I ground my teeth together and sighed, keep calm Brian, this isn't the place.

Johnny winced and cowered back into his seat, as if he was expecting me to strike him. I raised my eyebrow slightly and looked at his posture.

“What?” I leant back against the chair and frowned, why was he afraid of me suddenly?  
“Sorry, I'm so used to being disciplined in public, I'm not used to someone not doing it” He sighed softly and placed his hands onto the table.  
“Let's talk about the phone call, now” I crossed my arms and glared, I felt more anger than anything.  
“You wouldn't understand Brian, I love him, I really do. With you, it's entirely different, I used to feel so amazing when I was with you” I couldn't bare to hear anymore, how could he tell me this when he was with my best friend?  
“I'm leaving, this conversation is over” I stood up from the chair and felt my blood run cold as Matt stepped inside, fortunately for me, he hadn't noticed Johnny and I just yet. 

We had about ten seconds before Matt would notice us, ten seconds before my life could be ended at the snap of two fingers. I roughly pushed passed everyone that were near the entrance and ran outside, I ran until I was far enough away that Matt wouldn't find me, far enough that I was standing in front of my old home. The house I grew up in. I needed to call Zack, I needed him to come pick me up and take me home, I needed to be with him. I loved him.

~~~~ 

“Sorry I'm late, I ran into Johnny and didn't want things to get bad” I set down the bags of groceries I had recently bought and sighed. Zack hadn't talked much since the incident.  
“Matt called earlier, said he saw you at starbucks” Zack's voice sounded so empty and cold. Until it hit me that Matt had told him where I was.  
“I was going to get a coffee for you, but Johnny was there and I know he'd make a scene” I could feel the lie slip through my lips, it sounded fake even to me.  
“It's fine, I just wanted to make sure you were safe from Matt” Zack stood up and made his way over to me slowly, his eyes vacant of any expression.  
“Don't worry, I'm home and safe” I turned to face Zack and gently pressed my lips against his own. He gripped my hair roughly and deepened the kiss.

Confused I felt my lips move against his, why was he suddenly feeling affectionate? He hadn't touched me since the incident.

“Please don't ever leave me Brian, you're all I have left” Zack sobbed against my chest and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.  
“I'm not going to leave Zack, I promise” I held Zack gently and frowned, where had all of this come from? Surely he had family to go to, didn't he?


	9. Chapter 9

The answer was no, Zack had no one to go back to if I had ever left. His parents had disowned him when he had come out as bisexual to him so many years ago. And the only friends he had had either been killed by Matt, or Johnny. It made me wonder why he hadn't left when he still had a chance, before Matt could do anymore damage to him. What would have happened if he hadn't of heard about me? Would I still be working at the brothel? Most likely, no one was very willing to hire a whore. But Zack, what would have happened to him? Would he have gone to find someone to fill the void he felt so deep inside? It hurt to think about Zack being with someone else, even if it wouldn't of caused him as much trouble. Matt would've probably talked highly about me to someone worse, someone who wasn't Zack.

“Zack, I am never going to leave you” I cupped his face and looked deep into his eyes, I was determined to bring life back into them.  
“Everyone leaves me Brian, everyone” Zack held his hands over mine and frowned, his eyes welled up with tears.  
“I love you, okay? I love you too much to leave you behind” I yelled, Zack's eyes were wide as he stared back at me, I was in love with a man who abused me for fun, for his sick pleasure. And yet, I liked it.  
“Oh Brian, I love you too” Zack pressed his lips roughly against mine as tears slipped down his cheeks.

I moved my lips against his and gasped as a sudden burning pain erupted in my stomach, what the hell happened? When I pulled away to look down where the pain was coming from I saw a knife, a switchblade to be more correct sticking out from me. Zack had stabbed me? I held the handle of the blade and fell to my knees, this couldn't be happening to me right now, I had to be dreaming.

“So sorry it had to happen this way Bri, but you underestimated me too early on” Zack pulled the blade out and pushed my chest so I landed back onto the kitchen floor, blood staining my shirt quickly.  
“Why are you doing this?” I clenched my stomach tight and groaned in pain, I needed to get to my phone and call Jimmy, or someone that could help me.  
“Because I don't settle down with weak men like you, I deserve better” Zack pressed his heel against the wound and laughed at my pained scream. Where was the man that would cuddle me if he got too tired to move at night? Or the one who actually fucking cared about me?!

I listened as Zack left the house, he took ichabod with him as well. It was now or never. I pulled myself up slowly and winced, the pain was worse than anything I could imagine. Where had he even stabbed my anyway? No time to think about something like that, I needed to call Jimmy so he could come and get me before someone worse came by. I dialed his number quickly and bit my lip roughly as blood seeped out and dripped from my fingers, I had to be making the wound worse the more I moved.

“Brian! Hey man listen, I'm at work so I can't really talk right now” Jimmy whispered into the phone, oh god I couldn't have him hang up.  
“Jim! Please help me!” My vision was beginning to blur, I had to stay awake, I needed to.  
“Brian what's wrong? Are you hurt?” Jimmy's voice sounded louder suddenly, I could only hope he was on his way.  
“Zack..stabbed...me” I dropped the phone as consciousness slipped from my body and I hit the floor.

I woke up to a blinding light, and a room that smelled too sterile. I had to of been inside a hospital, no other place would smell like this. I glanced down at the end of my bed and saw Jimmy asleep, at least he stayed by my side. Unfortunately I turned my head and saw someone I hadn't expected to see, Johnny. He was staring at Jimmy with an emotion I couldn't quite figure out, I wanted to talk to him but I was afraid to even move.

“He stayed up all night because he was afraid you weren't going to make it, Zack had stabbed you with a tainted blade” Johnny glanced over to where I was lying and frowned, his eyes were bloodshot and tired.  
“I don't understand, a tainted blade?” I always knew Zack to be too paranoid, but this was on a whole other level.  
“He covers them in different solutions, some can kill a person within a minute, others can paralyze the person for hours at a time, but I don't think he used any of those on you” Johnny clenched his hands into fists and sneered, I don't think I had ever seen him angry before, it was terrifying.  
“Things seemed alright between us, until today of course” I lifted my gown slightly and frowned at the large dressing covering most of my side. Johnny wasn't kidding.  
“Zack wanted to hurt you, but he didn't want to kill you. He knows you won't run around telling everyone who he is, even though you should so he can finally be taken down” I shook my head, I couldn't have Zack murdered, he'd find out before I even had the chance and he'd have me murdered himself.  
“I know, and I already know that Jimmy will most likely ask if you'd like to stay with us but you don't really have a choice. He moved most of your stuff in already, along with your little puppy” Johnny smiled a little as I let out the breath I was holding, I was afraid Zack had gotten rid of her.

The doctor came in to check how I was feeling, checked my wound which was a lovely shade of purple and informed me that I would be able to leave by the morning. I couldn't ask if Johnny or Jimmy would be able to stay, they had their own lives to tend to, but I was terrified Zack would come back to finish the job he had started. Johnny to my surprise, refused to leave, saying that I would need assistance if I were to shower or use the bathroom. It felt a little better knowing that he didn't want to murder me so quickly.

“God I am starving right now” I groaned and held my side lightly  
“I can go and get something to eat, I'm sure Jimmy will be hungry once he wakes up” Johnny stood up from the chair he was in and walked over to me.  
“Oh I couldn't make you do that, I'm sure he'd want you here when he wakes up from his nap” I looked down at Jimmy who was still sleeping, it made me wonder how long I had been out.  
“Zack started asking where you ran off to, I had to come up with a pretty convincing lie to get him off your trail, he tends to have eyes everywhere” Johnny's eyes glanced to the door and back down to Jimmy, a deep frown set on his lips.  
“You really don't have to help me, I can find somewhere else to go so you guys aren't in danger” I had some friends out east, I wonder if they still remembered me.

Johnny frowned and shook his head slowly, I opened my mouth to object and shut it quickly. Zack would never stop looking for me, it was like a sick game of cat and mouse, and it wouldn't end until I was dead. I just couldn't put anyone else in danger. If he really wanted to kill me, he knew where to find me. Johnny left after we decided on where to get food from, Jimmy roused not too long after, his hair stuck straight up on one side.

“Yes I'm alright, but please do not hug me or else I will rip my stitches” I held my hands out to Jimmy, he tended to get emotional and hug me to death if something ever happened.  
“Johnny told me everything, Zack wasn't your boyfriend at all. He bought you like a slave and treated you like one until he got bored, except I know you aren't like that at all” Jimmy frowned and sat back in the chair that he had spent the last few hours sleeping in.  
“Things weren't always bad, but I fell in too deep and didn't realize it until I was too late” I sighed and rubbed my face, the IV's in my arm pulling against my skin.  
“We won't let him get close to you ever again, you deserve better anyway” Jimmy said with a smile, it was infectious.

I could feel like this was a bad idea, staying with my best friend who was dating an enemy of Zack's, it just all sounded too horrible. Zack would kill without a second thought, once a hit was put out on me, he wouldn't rest until I was dead. And if it wasn't me he was after he'd go for Johnny, or even worse Jimmy. I couldn't let either of them get hurt because Zack refused to let people in, he had to have feelings somewhere deep inside his cold dead heart. Then again it could be kind of fun, getting to actually spend time with Jimmy after so long, I would just have to keep my distance from Johnny. That couldn't be too difficult.

~~~~~ 

It had been a few months since the incident between Zack and I, luckily he seemed to drop off the face of the earth, not even Matt had heard from him. I still had my guard up whenever I left the house, just because Zack was nowhere to be found still didn't mean he wasn't ready to pounce whenever he got the chance. Jimmy was ecstatic to have me living with them, Johnny was definitely apprehensive and nervous about the whole ordeal. Jim had been lucky enough to land me a job at the bar he worked at, I mostly just cleaned up and made sure the bottles were replaced when one was empty, but it paid the bills. I was able to even buy myself a car, it was a shitty one, but a car nonetheless.

“Oh look Brian, Matt came back to see you” Jimmy smirked and poured a drink for the person in front of him. Matt had been trying to hit on me for months, it was as if he was acting like a complete psycho just to piss Zack off, I wasn't turned off by the attention, just a little worried.  
“Shut up, I'm sure he's meeting someone” I wiped down the bar top that wasn't being occupied by people and blushed as Matt sat directly in front of me. Goddamn that man.  
“Come dance with me” His words caught me off guard, he normally just used really cheesy pickup lines to try and get into my pants.  
“I'm working, I can't just-”  
“Brian would love to dance!” Jim practically ripped the cloth from my hands and shoved me out from behind the bar. 

Matt laughed and grabbed my waist gently, at least he wasn't going to try and hurt me like he had before. Then again I was with Zack, and that definitely played a part in all of that. He lead us onto the small dance floor, our hips pressed flush together, it had been so long since I had been touched like this. His hands were wrapped around my waist as we danced, I could feel his breath against my chin as he panted the closer we got. God he was sexier than I remembered, I wasn't even thinking about Zack at that point. 

“Go on a date with me?” Matt's words were right next to my ear, and how could I deny him?  
“Yes” I needed to move on anyway.

What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, i'm hoping to have a longer chapter for the next one, but don't forget to comment!


	10. The Final

Matt slept soundly as I pulled on my jeans, we had snuck out of the bar without Jimmy noticing and went back to his house. To say the sex was incredible was definitely an understatement. Then again he used to be a regular visitor at the brothel. I walked over to the dresser that pressed against the wall and opened the top drawer. The drawer was lined with velvet, handguns of many different sizes and types were laid out. I picked up one and examined it closely. There was already a bullet in the chamber, perfect. 

Turning to look back at Matt I smirked to myself, no one knew about my history. And soon enough all the right people were going to find out. I climbed onto the bed and straddled Matt's waist, he shifted slightly and groaned, his eyes opening as they focused on me. I could see fear in his eyes as they locked onto the barrel of the gun. He began to beg and plead, he could easily overpower me and throw me off, but it was as if something was stopping him.

“Oh dear Matty, one night of great sex doesn't make up for the months of rape” I scowled and pulled the trigger, the sound resonating off the walls as his head fell back against the pillow. Blood ran down and stained the crisp white sheet as I laid the gun down on the bed. God it felt so good.

I stood from the bed and grabbed my shirt off the floor, I was sure someone would come by to see how he was doing in a day or two. And no one would suspect me at all. Why suspect the person he was fawning over when there were so many people willing to kill him? Chuckling I dialed Johnny's number and pressed the phone against my ear.

“Where the hell are you? Jimmy and I have been looking for you all night, well for the past two hours” Johnny angrily growled into the phone.  
“Matt's been taken care of, next time you talk to Zack, let him know I'm on my way” I hung up and slid the phone back into my pocket. Zack had fucked around with the wrong person for too long.

I slipped into the front seat of my car and started the engine, I would just have to make a small stop at my old house. If I was going to go after Zack, I would definitely need backup. 

The drive there felt foreign, I would have to try and convince my dad to even let me in the door, let alone go up to where my old bedroom was. I parked the car outside on the street and sighed, this was it. I stepped out of the car and slowly walked up to the door, my heart was hammering in my chest. My knuckled rapped softly, I doubted he would even be able to hear me. This was a bad idea, I wouldn't be able to take Zack out at all, even if I had the means.

“Brian?” The voice broke me out of my trance as I came face to face with my dad. His eyes seemed brighter, more full of life than the last time I saw him.  
“Hey dad, sorry I'm coming by so-”

I was cut off by my dads arms wrapped around my waist in a tight hug, this wasn't what I was expecting to happen. What had changed after all these years? Maybe I would be able to sit down and talk to him for a few, I needed answers more than I needed my stash right now. Before I could open my mouth again my dad had pulled me inside and shut the door, yelling for someone to come into the living room. What in the world?

“I want you to meet Suzy, my wife” My heart stopped, I knew he would remarry after my mom passed away but it still hurt to know.  
“Hi, I'm Brian” I held out my hand and forced a smile onto my face. She smiled softly and enveloped me into a hug, it had been so long since I felt a hug like this. 

Sure I was living with Jimmy, and Johnny. But this was different, this was as if she knew all the pain and hurt I had gone through over the years. I wrapped my arms around her slowly and sighed, I never wanted to let go in that moment.

“Your fathers told me a lot about you, I was wondering when I'd get to meet you” Suzy pulled away and gently patted my arms, her smile was infectious.  
“Things were a little tense, I didn't want to come back when everything was still tense” I sat down on the old brown couch that was pressed up against the wall. Even after all these years he still had the furniture my mom bought.

I couldn't help but frown, I wish I had been able to go to her funeral, to even visit her grave after all these years, except I had no idea where it was located. I was shut in a whore house where I couldn't mourn the death of my mother, I had to make money to stay alive. And look where that fucking lead me. I wasn't sure of my expression when I looked back at Suzy, her lips had pulled down into a frown.

“Let's go sit” I pushed passed her and my father and walked into the kitchen, the table still had the same stains from when I was a kid.  
“I think you should go Brian, it's late” I turned and glared at my father, after all these years things hadn't changed.  
“If I walk out that door, I am never coming back” I winced slightly and held my stomach, it felt as if my stomach was pulling apart. I knew this was a horrible idea.  
“Don't say that” He held up his hands and frowned, his eyes going to my stomach and back up to my face.

I gathered my wits and quickly walked outside, fuck what I truly came here for. I had to get home and sleep before I did anymore stupid shit. The drive home was more stressful than I had expected it to be. Would Johnny be waiting up for me when I got back home so he could question me? Oh god what if he told Jimmy about what I did? I couldn't go to prison! I'd be eaten alive. Calm down Brian, things will be just fine.

I took a deep breath as I pushed the door open to the place I called home, the living room was dark. Could they have gone to bed already? Or was someone waiting for me in the dark? Fuck, this was a really bad idea. I should've just slept in my damn car.

“Brian? What're you doing?” Jimmy's tired voice floated down the stairs as I walked into the living room.  
“I just got home, I didn't think I would be out so late” I dropped my keys into the small bowl in the middle of the coffee table.  
“It's almost four in the morning, why is there blood on your jeans?” Jimmy ran over and pushed open my jacket, inspecting my shirt closely. He wasn't going to find any wound on me, and I was too afraid to be honest with him now.  
“I'm fine, it's not mine” I grabbed his wrists gently and pushed them against his sides, his eyes bugging out of his head.  
“Not yours? Then whose could it-” Jimmy stopped midsentence, it was as if he realized whose it was. I couldn't hide my facial expressions when he was so close.  
“I didn't even mean to, it was like someone took over my body. He pleaded with me before I pulled the trigger” I felt my lips quiver as tears began to slip down my cheeks. Jimmy wrapped his arms around my shoulders and squeezed tight.  
“He hurt you Brian, he deserved a lot worse” Jimmy whispered in my ear as I hugged him closer.

I nodded and buried my face in his chest, this was what I needed after the months of pure hell I had dealt with. How would everyone react to hearing about his death? He was a good person behind all of the fucked up shit he had done before. Maybe I could've loved him. We both pulled away from each other and headed up to our rooms, a good nights sleep could help get rid of the guilt I was feeling. 

I woke up to Johnny shaking me roughly, why was he screaming at me?

“Johnny! I'm awake, calm down” I sat up in my bed and groaned, I definitely hadn't gotten the amount of sleep I needed.  
“Someone's here to see you, but I think you should check out the news first” Johnny grabbed the remote to my TV and turned it onto our local news station, the reporter was talking about a murder. Fuck.

“Zachary Baker was found murdered in his home late last night after neighbors heard a gunshot, police have no leading suspects in the case at this moment.” My jaw dropped open, I had to be dreaming, I just had to be. Zack had more security than the president.

“How...this isn't possible” I felt my jaw stay open slightly as I watched the topic change from the murder to weather. I wouldn't have to live in fear after all.  
“Come downstairs with me” Johnny quickly left without another word, he didn't seem panicked or worried. He seemed as if he was excited for me to see whatever was downstairs.

I pulled myself up tiredly and made my way down to the living room, the person who stood opposite me shocked me, from the short cropped hair, to the gorgeous hazel eyes that shimmered when he smiled. Matt stood holding a bouquet of roses. I vividly remember putting a bullet into this mans head and yet here he was, smiling at me!

“I'm crazy, aren't I?” I asked looking between the three men, Jimmy shook his head with a smile, there was definitely something I was missing.  
“It was all a set up Brian, last night when you 'shot' me, there were blanks in the gun, and all that blood was fake. I needed you to feel powerful so that you'd attempt to go after Zack, but when I found out you got scared and ran back home, well I took matters into my own hands and went to Zack's home. He was pretty surprised to see me, even more surprised when I put a bullet between his eyes” Matt stepped closer to me slowly, I still couldn't wrap my around all of it. Matt set me up so I would kill Zack?  
“Say something, please” Matt held a hand out toward me, his face full of worry.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him, my heart filled with joy as our lips moved together in perfect harmony.

“I will spend the rest of my life making up for what an asshole I used to be” Matt wrapped his arms around my waist and frowned.  
“Shut up and kiss me you big oaf” I chuckled and kissed him slowly.

I had never expected my life to end up here, but no one really knows how their life is going to end up anyway. And if it means I get to spend the rest of my days with a man who makes me happy, well who am I to complain? Here's to the rest of our lives. Happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i wanted the end to be a little better but writers block sucks  
> i'm so sad to see this end, it was honestly one of my favorite stories to ever write  
> thank you to everyone who reads and leaves comments or kudos, ya'll are the best


End file.
